monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf/cartoon
Clawdeen Wolf debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 1 webisode "Jaundice Brothers", which premiered on May 5, 2010. She is voiced by Salli Saffioti in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 1 Webisodes When Radio KBLOOD announces a contest of which the prize is that the Jaundice Brothers come play at the winner's school's homecoming dance, Clawdeen helps Frankie put together a tape to sent in. As luck has it, they win the contest. Clawdeen participates in Monster High's 1361st Annual Charity Talon Show. One of her competitors is Cleo, who takes the stage just before her. When it is Clawdeen's turn, Cleo attempts to sabotage her performance by turning on the spotlight, which works as a substitute full moon on Clawdeen. She loses control, but rather than it being disastrous, she improvises her way through a killer dance that easily beats Cleo's. Clawdeen's Trigular Calcometry 101 class is hosted by a substitute teacher, Lou Zarr, who does not get along with the class. A conflict with Deuce leaves him petrified, upon which Clawdeen and the other students consider the class dismissed. Clawdeen and her friends organize a double-surprise party for Frankie and Draculaura, who are respectively having their Sweet 16 (days) and Sweet 1600. As part of the organization, Clawdeen and the others have to reject invitations by both Frankie and Draculaura for a single-surprise party for the other. While not fun, the double-surprise party makes it all worth it. During Clawculus, Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Frankie try to get Lagoona to talk to rather than stare at Gil, a boy she likes. Clawdeen had forgotten about the SAT today and is certain she will fail the test. Cleo advises her to cheat and get the answers from Ghoulia. Clawdeen attempts so reluctantly, but Ghoulia won't have any of it. She waits until the time is almost up, then goes through the answers at high speed, leaving Clawdeen no time to copy anything from her. Clawdeen has her hair fritzed by Frankie's haywire charge. It's Picture Day, but Coach Igor's covering Study Howl and he's obsessed with sport. Clawdeen and her friends make a looks-destroying escape from a looks-destroying workout, though Igor eventually catches up to tell them they won't have run lapses because of Picture Day. Ghoulia has her eyes on Slow-Moe, but is too shy to talk to him. Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Frankie offer to help her out, but their aid is of such quality that Ghoulia timely decides to go with her own instinct. Clawdeen supports Frankie when she develops a zit on her cheek. Clawdeen vies to be the leading lady of the school's production of Hamlet, but Cleo is her main rival. The two sabotage each other's auditions to the point they both end up in plaster while Draculaura gets to be leading lady. An eyeball fight breaks out during Biteology and Clawdeen participates. She is later chased out of the girls' bathroom by a frog infestation. Clawdeen is present at school when Headless Headmistress Bloodgood announces that Irene Maiden has been freed. It is both Friday the 13th and Halloween, a rare occurrence that spells bad luck galore until three o'clock. Clawdeen and her friends panic, but Cleo assures them that her amulet will protect them. However, Ghoulia's carrying the amulet and she just walked off. The girls chase after her to be safe, only to find her use the amulet to get to the big clock and adjust the time to three o'clock. When Frankie's friends discover she's never seen a movie, they promptly take her to the auditorium to watch the entire TwiHard series. In preparing for the movie session, they overtax the room's electricity net. To solve this, the group hooks up the equipment to Frankie, allowing the movie session to go through but Frankie not to watch anything. It is discovered that vampires have the ability to turn into bats and Clawdeen and Frankie ask if Draculaura can show them. Draculaura lies she can, but not in front of them, so she leaves to the belfry where she falls asleep and a bat flies down into the school. Clawdeen and Frankie mistake the bat for Draculaura and spend a great day in its company. Cleo mistakenly believes that Clawdeen is running for Scream Queen too and sends out a rumor to sabotage her campaign. Clawdeen wasn't running, but the rumor transforms such that everyone votes for her. Heath Burns mocks Clawdeen's running abilities and challenges her to a match. Clawdeen accepts, knowing that the moon is full tonight. She, predictably, wins. Draculaura has a chance to meet her perfect guy, but she has to get into contact with him before school's out. Clawdeen smells which way he went. Clawdeen hosts a sleepover, which is attended by Lagoona, Cleo, and Frankie. TV specials New Ghoul @ School TBA Volume 2 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials Fright On! TBA Volume 3 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? TBA Escape From Skull Shores TBA Friday Night Frights TBA Ghouls Rule TBA Scaris: City of Frights TBA From Fear to Eternity TBA Gallery Webisode gallery Talon Show - Clawdeen howls.jpg Party Planners - group photo.jpg Party Planners - cake.jpg Clawditions - audience.jpg Fur Will Fly - Heath vs Clawdeen.jpg A Scare of a Dare - Clawdeen's room.jpg Beast Friends - grilled hamburger.jpg Falling Spirits - Clawdeen full moon.jpg Clawdeen Wolf Loungin Around Monster High 12 Road to Monster Mashionals.png|Just chillaxing... Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|Not the best time for a photo op! MH-monster-high-23803524-960-640.jpg|"Nailed it like a coffin, sista!". Screenshot201109.png|Clawdeen Wolf growling at Heath for throwing popcorn at her. ClawdeenDOTDoutfit.png|You know when this ghoul has found the dress for her.... 77667766711.PNG|"Good luck winning without my world class routines!" Cleo said along with Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen. Snapshot 73.png|"Not in the mood." Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie Fearleading.PNG|Clawdeen, Frankie, Ghoulia and Draculaura fearleading for the Monster High B Team Championship. ScreenHunter_05 Mar. 06 14.05.jpg|"Ah...CHOOO! Aww!" Clawdeen's hair is messed up after she sneezed. Sibling Rivalry - Wolf house.jpg|Clawdeen's home; ... who dug all the holes in the front yard? 1990088777.png|Dead tired look tumblr_mc5va3zzAW1qjkxu4o1_500.png|Dot Dead Gorgeous Clawdeen! Clawdeen Wolf Loungin_Monster High_11_Don t Cheer the Reaper.png|From Frankie Stein's iCoffin 005.PNG|Ghoulia, Frankie, Cleo and Clawdeen from their Dot Dead Gorgeous outfits in Boo Year's Eve. Unearthed Day - fashion group.jpg|Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, and Abbey with their recyclable fashion in Unearthed Day. ClawdeenFrankieFranken-Styled.png|Clawdeen and Frankie showing their fashionable shoes in Franken-Styled. Tumblr mgfnp3n9lx1qg8gl8o1 1280.png|Frankie and Clawdeen showing their Picture Day outfits from "Franken-Styled". ClawdeenFranken-Styled.jpg TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - Clawdeen intro.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf - A Wolf in Chic Clothing - Clawdeen's introduction and title card. Clawdeendance.png|Totally fang-tastic moves! 4.JPG 3.JPG|Having a younger sister? So not fun. 22.JPG|Party time w/ the ghoulfriends! Untitledg.jpg Clawdeen.PNG|Clawdeen; getting fierce! love15.png love17.png ScreamingGhouls.jpg ClawdeenandCleo.jpg ClawdeenCleoFrankieJackson.jpg She's in danger!.PNG cranio16.png Capture-20120417-174449.jpg Escape From Skull Shores - Wolf anger.jpg Tumblr mnl3urjOaH1rxlukvo1 500.jpg|Abbey, Frankie, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Cleo, Clawdeen and Draculaura in the creepateria mad. Clawdeen_FNF.jpg|Clawdeen's introduction along with her Skultimate Roller Maze outfit. Ohh, my leg!.PNG|Clawdeen faking her pain Clawdeen and Draculaura in Ghouls Rule.jpg Ghou rule6.png|Clawdeen in Ghouls Rule Deenie and Skelli.PNG|Clawdeen, in "City of Frights", chilling with Skelita Deenie and Jina.PNG Deenie, Jina and Skelli.PNG Frankie, Deenie, Jina and Skelli.PNG Chilling At The Cafe.PNG Venus, Frankie, Abbey, Deenie, Cleo, Lagoona and Lala.PNG Sem título 6.png Fdddvdv.png Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters